Mr. Wrong
Mr. Wrong is the thirty-fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents a mixture of misfortune and human mistakes, little accidents, bad insight, flawed skills and other such problems in which he just always gets it wrong. Fiction Mr. Wrong gets most things wrong and is aware of that and does not like it. When meeting his counterpart Mr. Right, they change position in Mr. Rights attempt to help Mr. Wrong. This means Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right are more a state of being between two people rather than one person. The difference with Mr. Muddle would be that Muddle does not seem to notice his ways are wrong while Wrong does notice and is as gloomy about is as Mr. Forgetful is about his memory skills. The difference with Mr. Bump would be the specific focus on hurting oneself and breaking things as misfortune and accidents. The phrase "Absolutely, Totally, Completely, Utterly" is used for Mr. Muddle and Little Miss Scatterbrain as well. Classic Mr. Wrong has his everyday morning of accidents and struggles and decides to go for a walk to clear his head and think about how to change it. He comes across a man, looking identical to him, who goes by Mr. Right. Once hearing Wrong's problem, Right invites Wrong to stay with him for as long as he needs to turn "Right" himself. And after a month it has worked! Mr. Wrong is a changed man. In fact, he's Mr. Right. But upon leaving, Right realizes his recommendations changed him as well and it turns out Mr. Right was wrong all along... literally! The story is almost identical to Mr. Happy's story, but the roles are reversed. Where Mr. Happy found Mr. Miserable and took him to live with him, Mr. Wrong is in the shoes of Mr. Miserable and is taken in by Mr. Right. However, where there isn't made a connection between Happy and Miserable, who look entirely identical, Wrong and Right, also identical, are implied to be two people shifting between a state that makes one the other. That said, it is impossible to determine if the Mr. Wrong on the top of the book or the marketed character is the Wrong-changed Right or the Mr. Wrong from before staying in his original shape. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Mistaken ♦ Askew ♦ Incorrect Mr. Wrong does everything absolutely totally and utterly wrong. Nothing he does is ever right, no matter how hard he tries! You should see the state of his house, the windows are wonky and his door is upside down! Did You Know? Mr. Wrong loves cornflakes Thinks that worms are dogs He always wears odd shoes and odd gloves Mrmen mrwrong factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrwrong factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrwrong factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Mr. Right - friend, counterpart, a state of self Design Gallery The Mr Men Musical footage 3.jpg|The Mr. Men Musical The Mr Men Musical footage 8.png Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men